The present invention relates to a continuous-form feed system for a desk-top printing electronic calculating machine.
A feed system is known wherein two pin wheels actuated by a platen through the medium of a toothed belt and a pair of gears feed the continuous forms. Two guides disposed in correspondence with the pin wheels convey the continuous forms towards the respective wheels. The feed is obtained by means of the engagement of the pins in the holes arranged at the sides of the forms so that if the holes are not perfectly aligned because of breaking away of their edges or for other reasons, the forms do not advance parallel to the wheels and, therefore, the lines of print on them will not be aligned with respect to pre-printed lines and boxes on the forms.